


Writing Requests Open

by Bokeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, More prompts listed within the work, Multi, PWP, Writing Requests Open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokeyama/pseuds/Bokeyama
Summary: Just like the tags say I am open to requests both in the comments on this fic and in dms on tumblr (@holybeecoconut) Details for what I will and will not write are bulletpointed in this work
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 63
Kudos: 71





	1. Intro & Guidelines

For all the ships and characters written in the tags above I am open to writing pretty much anything. Because I have so few limits to what I won’t write, I will only list those.

\- Non-consent of any kind. (This does not include BDSM _SCENES_ with explicit safewords and non-con _Themes_.)  
\- Incest of any kind.  
\- Ageplay  
\- Bestiality  
\- Necrophilia  
\- Watersports, Scat, Lactation, Diapers etc.  
\- Feet  
\- Feminization  
\- Vore

For what I can and will write, here are the lists.

NSFW requests: SFW requests: 

I added more relationship tags, which I didn't have previously because I'd never written for the characters listed before. Then I decided I don't care and requests are good practice for me. :) I also wanted to note that I'm willing to write basic stuff like team bonding for any of the teams listed. (Ex: Tokyo Training Camp routine, Third Gym bonding, Karasuno spending holidays together, etc.)

That’s pretty much it. Thanks,  
Ev


	2. Kageyama X Tsukishima - FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Kagetsukki Mpreg Fluff for NizaCardiel :)  
> The prompt I used: Wearing the other's clothes  
> 

Kei and Tobio were not a conventional couple. They were very much aware of this; their friends still couldn’t understand why they had gotten together and made it very obvious. Kei didn’t mind the staring or the questions, because he never concerned himself with other people’s opinions. When people gave them dirty looks on the street, Kei almost always smirked in response. The bastard probably liked the fact that he bothered someone just by existing. 

Tobio on the other hand, cared more than he let on. He may seem detached or borderline angry on the outside, but he has a nasty habit of trying to please people. He’s been called out on it before by especially perceptive people, Kei being one of them. (Atsumu Miya had called him a “goody two-shoes” at a training camp in his first year, and it made Tobio self destruct.) The idea that someone was upset with him made his skin crawl unpleasantly.

Things only became worse when he presented into his secondary gender. Kei was an alpha, of course, Tadashi and Hitoka were betas, and Shōyō was an omega. Tobio was the last one out of their year to present, his birthday being in December, and everyone expected him to be an alpha. It just made sense, considering he was such a control freak on the court. 

Getting his results felt like a punch to the gut at the time. Ω♂️ stared back at him when he flipped open the folder. When his scent adjusted from something neutral to something creamy, Tobio holed himself up in his room and didn’t go to school for a week. Which ended up working out in his favor since his first heat kicked in soon after. Kei hadn’t been there to help him with it, since it was dangerous and made it harder to cope with in the future.

As soon as it was over, Kei became obsessed with scenting him. It started with a jacket thrown over his shoulders to show he was unavailable his first day back. Kei didn’t want to overwhelm him by outright touching his scent glands, so he went with gentler things like sharing clothes for a long time. Even after they moved on to actual neck-to-neck scenting, Tobio still held a soft spot in his heart for Kei’s jackets and shirts.

He wouldn’t consider it an obsession, since most omegas naturally liked their alpha’s scent and wanted it close to them. He figured he was going about it normally until Shōyō informed him that he, once again, was not acting like a typical omega. Apparently, needing to be scent marked every hour was strange. Most omegas asked to be marked once a day, while Tobio damn near panicked if he wasn’t covered enough. Most omegas liked having some of their own scent peek through, while Tobio wanted to smell like strawberries and nothing else.

So, he apparently had a problem. Tobio usually didn’t give a shit about Shōyō’s criticisms, because they were never serious. This one very clearly was, and it hit Tobio right in his weak spot. 

After his conversation with Shōyō, Tobio returned to he and Kei’s apartment, his whole body weighed down with shame. He unlocked the door and called out the customary “I’m home” but he didn’t bother making it loud enough for Kei to hear it. Naturally, he didn’t receive a response.

Tobio sighed and kneeled down to snatch his tennis shoes off, sluggishly replacing them with a pair of blue slippers. After that, he shrugged off his jacket and dropped it dismissively on the floor, not having the energy to hang it up. His bag received the same treatment.

Quiet overly polite footsteps approached him and Tobio stiffened, waiting for a scolding. It never came. “I didn’t realize you were back.” Kei commented, “How was lunch?”

“Fine.” Tobio replied haltingly, not turning around to greet his boyfriend properly. Kei picked up on it immediately, the clever jerk.

“Is something the matter?” He asked, none of his usual teasing present. His hand hesitantly came to rest on Tobio’s shoulder and the omega pushed into it.

“…It’s nothing.” He murmured, turning to face Kei. He didn’t look in his eyes, sure that the blond would pick him apart with nothing but his gaze as evidence.

Kei’s hand squeezed his shoulder and then gently tugged Tobio toward him. The omega followed obediently, leaning down to press his forehead against Kei’s shoulder. The alpha’s fingers found their way into Tobio’s hair, gently brushing through it. “You don’t have to talk about it, but I’m here if you need me King.” The nickname that used to cut into Tobio’s skin had been transformed into a loving petname over the years.

“Kei,” He began, biting the inside of his cheek. “Do you think I’m weird?”

Kei’s hands paused. “How so?” He asked carefully, probably restraining himself from agreeing as a joke.

“Shōyō said that my attachment to you was… strange.” Tobio forced out. “Since I’m always pestering you to scent me.”

Kei resumed petting his head like he never stopped in the first place. “Tobio, must I remind you that your hormones are all over the place right now?” He murmured, only sounding a little exasperated. “Of course you’d want me around more after we…”

Tobio’s cheeks flamed at the reminder. They hadn’t told anyone yet, but a couple months ago they’d decided to ditch the birth control. It didn’t take long for them to be expecting. “Right…”

“Mmhm.” Kei hummed, his other hand coming up to take Tobio’s. “Anything else that’s bothering you?”

Tobio entwined their fingers and slumped against Kei’s chest. “Don’t think so.” He spoke softly into Kei’s neck.

“Good.” The blond said, before gently guiding Tobio to the couch. “Now, I need to make sure the kitchen isn’t on fire.”

“You left something on the stove to comfort me?” Tobio asked as Kei speed-walked into the kitchen.

“You have no proof that I did.” Kei said, even though Tobio could hear pots and pans clanging, followed by a window opening. There wasn’t any smoke coming from the kitchen, but Kei wasn’t the best cook in the world so it wasn’t entirely implausible. 

Tobio was fine sitting there alone for a few seconds before he started getting restless. He hadn’t seen Kei since this morning, and the scent on his neck had already started fading. Tobio’s nose wrinkled at the realization.

Without thinking, he left the living room. His feet carried him to his bedroom closet; the left side was stuffed full of Kei’s jackets, sweaters, and pressed shirts. Tobio scanned them for a moment, deciding on a large violet sweatshirt. It was one of Kei’s favorites, so no matter how many times it was washed, his scent stuck.

Tobio pulled it off its hanger and then walked back into the kitchen. Kei was standing in front of the stove, frantically stirring something in an attempt to rescue it from burning. “Would it be alright if I borrowed your sweater? It smells like you.”

Kei didn’t look at him, too preoccupied with cooking. “You know I don’t mind, Tobio.” He huffed softly, “You don’t have to ask, either.”

Tobio didn’t hesitate, tugging the sweater over his head. He nearly shuddered with happiness when Kei’s scent wrapped around him. Before he could stop himself, he hugged Kei from behind, resting his chin on Kei’s shoulder. The blond softened, releasing the spoon in his hand to hold Tobio’s hand. They stood there for a minute, just soaking in each other’s presence, when the smoke alarm above them started blaring.

Figures.

Kei broke away to toss the mess in the sink, turning on the faucet to cool the pan down. A rush of steam followed shortly after and Kei sighed, audibly irritated.

“Take out?” He asked.

“I was waiting for you to ask that.”

“Shut up King, be grateful that I tried feeding you at all.”


	3. Hinata X Kageyama X Tsukishima X Yamaguchi - FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: KageHinaTsukkiYama for Anonymous  
> Prompt: 17. Double Date (Except it's not a double date and it keeps getting mistaken as one by other people.)

“Do I look okay?” Tadashi asked, anxiously smoothing his hair down. It wasn’t long anymore, but he still had the habit of playing with it. Shōyō came up behind him, taking his hands. He kissed Tadashi’s knuckles, making the taller man blush.

“You always look great.” He said, standing on his tiptoes to rest his chin on Tadashi’s shoulder. He scanned Tadashi’s outfit through the mirror they were standing in front of and let his eyes linger appreciatively on Tadashi’s forearms. He’d rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, leaving them exposed. “What are you so worried about?” Shōyō asked, lightly pinching Tadashi’s cheek.

“We’ve never gone out all together like this,” Tadashi pouted, “I want to look nice.” He fiddled with his shirt collar, lightly wrinkling the once crisp white fabric.

Tadashi was right; the four of them had never gone out on a date like this. Tobio and Tadashi’s insecurities and worries about being looked at weirdly had stopped them from doing so for a very long time. Up until now, they went out in pairs. (Tobio and Shōyō also had to be more careful about where they went with their partners– if the paparazzi saw them seemingly cheating on each other in public they’d have a field day.)

“Tada-chan, you don’t need to be nervous.” Shōyō sighed, leaning his cheek against the other man’s neck. Tadashi pressed into the comfort. “Tobio’s probably going to wear something stupid like his exercise clothes.”

Tadashi stifled a giggle. “Shō, don’t insult him when he’s not here to defend himself.” Their partners were in the bathroom going through their own routines. Tobio was probably still showering while Kei was putting the final touches on his outfit. The blond didn’t really like changing in front of their bedroom mirror, which Shōyō didn’t understand. (Sometimes he wondered if Kei was overly picky just to get on other people’s nerves.)

“Okayyy,” Shōyō conceded, coming forward to straighten out Tadashi’s shirt, “I’ll insult him to his face when he’s ready to go.” He smiled when this made Tadashi laugh again, the freckled man clearly trying his best to suppress it. Shōyō spent a little longer than necessary fixing Tadashi’s clothes, his hands stubbornly attaching themselves to Tadashi’s hips when he was done brushing dust off his slacks.

“Are you done yet?” Tadashi asked with a humored grin, his arms coming up to rest on Shōyō’s shoulders.

The redhead hummed thoughtfully, leaning forward until their noses brushed. “Hmmm... I dunno. I think I need a kiss before I let go.”

Their lips barely touched when Tobio opened their bedroom door in a towel. Both Tadashi and Shōyō looked at him in alarm and Tobio’s face twisted into an annoyed, but guilty expression.

“Did I interrupt something?” He asked, his hand adjusting the towel wrapped around his waist. Shōyō’s mind went a little blank when he noticed that Tobio was shirtless, his hair dripping water down his shoulders and chest. Either Tadashi didn’t seem to have the same problem or he was really good at hiding it because he broke away to respond to their boyfriend properly.

“No, don’t worry.” He smiled beautifully, walking over to give Tobio a peck on the cheek. “Shō was just helping me get ready.”

Shōyō snapped out of his stupor at the display of affection. “HEY!” He cried indignantly, chasing Tadashi out of the bedroom. “Where’s my kiss, huh?! Why does Bakayama get one just for existing!” It didn’t take Shōyō long to catch him– the other man stopped exercising as much after quitting volleyball. 

Kei found them tangled up together on the couch, an unimpressed look on his face. After years of being together, Shōyō knew him well enough by now to see that he was trying to fight back a smile.

“Tadashi, it’s not very smart to wrinkle your clothes right before going out.” He commented cooly, adjusting the sleeves of his chic cardigan. He was wearing a pressed blue button up under it, which he tucked into a pair of black slacks that made his legs look miles long. 

“Ah,” Tadashi uttered, embarrassed, “You’re right, Kei.” He untangled himself from Shōyō’s embrace, ignoring the redhead’s childish whine to come back. “Let me fix this,” He said, walking back toward the bedroom.

“Don’t forget, our reservation’s at eight.” Kei was the only person Shōyō knew that could shout softly. When Tadashi’s faint response traveled between the walls, Kei sat beside Shōyō on the couch. Without warning, he started carding his fingers through the smaller man’s hair.

“I don’t understand you. Roughhousing before a date,” He sighed, attempting to fix his hair for him. Shōyō leaned into the touches with a soft sigh.

“He gave Tobio a kiss instead of me, just ‘cause he was all wet and naked.” Shōyō huffed, directing an exaggerated pout at Kei. The blond rolled his eyes and connected their lips before continuing his self-appointed job of fixing Shōyō’s appearance. Shōyō was wearing a nice black suit jacket over a light yellow button up. (He originally didn’t want to wear the jacket, but Tadashi wrestled him into it.)

“There,” Kei murmured, flattening the corners of Shōyō’s jacket collar, “Don’t wrinkle it again.” He scolded lightly, not bothering to take his hands away.

“Thanks,” Shōyō said, “But no promises.”

Kei rolled his eyes again and patted his cheek. Shōyō is struck with the realization that if it was Tobio he was talking to, he would’ve gotten an actual slap. Which would escalate into Shōyō and Tobio wrestling or something equally competitive. He wasn’t complaining though, he actually enjoyed being reminded of his partners’ differences. They all had their own quirks and ways of showing affection.

“Are you two ready?” Tobio asked, walking in wearing a dark blue button up that brought out his eyes. The first two buttons were undone, probably courtesy of Tadashi. He had a jacket to go with his black pants, but it was currently folded over one of his arms.

“I don’t know, King, are _you_?” Kei huffed playfully, “For someone who didn’t know to use soap in the shower for years, you sure take a long time.”

Tobio blushed defensively, “How was I supposed to know I needed it? People wash off in plain water all the time.”

Shōyō laughed under his breath and watched as this started a back and forth between the two men. Kei looked horrified when Tobio (proudly) admitted that he used to not wash towels because he thought the towels were washed by him when he dried off. 

“What are we talking about?” Tadashi asked, looking considerably more ruffled than when he left. _Lucky Tobio. And lucky Tadashi. Fuck._

“How disgusting the King is.” Kei grumbled, making Tadashi hum. He came over to Kei’s side, kissing the top of his head with an amused hum.

“Your partner whom you love so dearly? That King?” Tadashi asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Kei cleared his throat dismissively.

“We should get going.” The blond stood, stiffly walking to the door to retrieve his car keys, “We don’t want to be late, do we?”

The other three men pretended that Kei wasn’t abruptly changing the subject and went with it, snickering privately to themselves when they got in the car. Tadashi and Kei held hands over the dashboard while Tobio and Shōyō squished together in the back seat.

It didn’t take long to get to the restaurant, even though Kei drove like an old man. Their reservation was inside, towards the back, but they kept to their pairs just in case. Shōyō with Tobio, Kei with Tadashi. It wasn’t like it felt bad to hold Tobio’s hand, but the idea that his other two partners were off limits until they were alone hurt in a special way.

Tadashi spoke to the host about their reservation because Kei had a terrible habit of seeming rude to strangers. When they let Kei handle socializing, the wait times seemed to triple. Shōyō liked to tease him by saying it was his face and not his tone that set people off. Kei wasn't very fond of the running joke that his resting face was unpleasant.

They were seated before they could blink twice, their waitress placing them in the back as promised. Their table wasn’t very large, which meant Shōyō could link ankles with Tadashi without looking awkward. They couldn't hold hands though, since there were windows surrounding them. Judging by the murderous aura coming off of Tobio, he probably just noticed it too.

Shōyō didn’t have much time to dwell on it when he heard a gasp from beside them.

“Holy shit! What are the odds we’d run into each other?” Tanaka’s voice blurted out. Shōyō’s head snapped to the side to look at him. Tanaka and Kiyoko were seated across from Nishinoya and Asahi, half finished plates of food sitting in front of them. “You guys are on a double date too?”

Shōyō felt the temperature change when Kei and Tobio frowned, set off by the reminder that they couldn’t be out because their relationship was deemed strange.

“Yep!” Tadashi filled in when no one said anything. “What a coincidence! How long’s it been?”

“Too long!” Nishinoya cut in excitedly, “I meant to call that I was visiting soon, but I didn’t think I’d see you guys my first day back!” 

“Well. Here we are.” Kei said, a forced smile on his face. Nishinoya either didn’t notice or wasn’t paying attention to it on purpose.

“You know what? We’re sitting right next to each other. Why don’t we push our tables together?” The shorter man suggested, making Tanaka smile widely.

“Quadruple date,” They said at the same time, making Shōyō warm up to the idea. Kei and Tobio were more apprehensive about joining tables, but Tadashi and Shōyō managed to convince them. (Plus, Tanaka and Nishinoya had started chanting “Quadruple date” and banging on the tables. They agreed partially to make sure the pair wouldn’t disrupt anyone.)

Overall, they had a nice time, but they did have to awkwardly explain their relationship to their senpai when they were done with dinner. They were, of course, aggressively supportive, as they were with everything. (Though Tanaka did comment that he was surprised Kei could love anyone, much less three different guys.) Kiyoko and Asahi were kind and soft about it– the polar opposites of their respective partners.

Shōyō tried inviting them to their house afterward to hang out more, but Tobio effectively shut him down with a deep kiss. Apparently, he and Tadashi had conspired to plan something _else_ for the rest of the night. 

While Shōyō wanted to spend time with his upperclassmen, he deemed intimacy with his partners a little more important. _Sorry not sorry, guys._


	4. Tsukishima X Kuroo - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: KuroTsuki for Tsuki_is_best_boi  
> Prompt: NSFW - Begging + Slavery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this was posted in 5 days instead of 3! I needed a little extra time to edit this one)

“C’mere Tsukki,” Tetsurō called happily from his desk, “You can sit in my lap while I’m working.”

Kei’s face twisted into an annoyed scowl. _‘Smug bastard.’_ Kei thought, reluctantly shuffling over to Tetsurō’s side. When he said he wanted to try something more intense, he didn’t mean _this_. In bed, Kei liked having his decisions made for him, so the master/slave dynamic they’d planned was actually desirable. The part he didn’t like was Tetsurō’s demeanor. 

“What’s with that expression?” Tetsurō asked as Kei sat down, “Don’t ruin your cute face like that.” Tetsurō lightly pinched Kei’s cheek, a playful grin on his face. Kei’s annoyance grew at the sight. He wasn’t treating Kei any differently, still cooing over him and being all smiley. Was it too much to ask for something a little more… serious?

“I’m not cute.” Kei bit out through gritted teeth, getting comfortable in Tetsurō’s lap. The other man’s arms wrapped around him to keep him steady. Kei expected Tetsurō to tug him closer, but he dismissively reached behind Kei to continue typing on his laptop.

“What have we said about lying, Tsukki?” Tetsurō hummed, the sound coming from deep in his chest. Kei pouted slightly, though he would later deny it, and pressed their chests together.

“Not sure how your personal bias relates to my appearance on an objective level, but believe what you want. If you’d like to claim I’m lying, I’m not going to stop you.” Kei deflected, not wanting the compliment to sink in and destroy his composure. Tetsurō had this awful ability to make him weak in the knees, but Kei wasn’t going to allow it to get under his skin this time. He wanted to make his boyfriend work for his submission tonight. 

One of Tetsurō’s hands left the keyboard to press up against Kei’s back. The touch was so light and feathersoft that it made the younger man jump. “It’s like that, hm?” Tetsurō muttered to himself before addressing him directly. “You’re really going to look me in the eye and tell me you don’t look cute in your little shorts?” He punctuated the sentence by snapping the band of the aforementioned shorts. They were dark red and lacy on the edges, and Kei was very fond of the way they contrasted with his skin. Most people would assume that Tetsurō would’ve had to force him to wear something sexy, but Tetsurō couldn’t and wouldn’t _force_ Kei to do anything.

“…The shorts don’t necessarily make me more attractive.” Kei knew where excessive backtalk would get him, and he was absolutely doing it on purpose. He heard the slap against his thigh before he felt it.

“Kei.” Tetsurō’s voice had gone low and threatening. That alone made Kei shiver. “Is that any way to talk to your master?”

Kei ignored his arousal to snippily respond, “I don’t recall having one.” There was a satisfying snap as Tetsurō closed his laptop, abruptly standing up from his desk chair. Kei scrambled to wrap his arms and legs around his boyfriend, internally pissed that Tetsurō hadn’t supported him much before getting up.

“Do you need a refresher then?” Tetsurō’s words were his only warning before Kei was dropped down on their mattress. He barely blinked and Tetsurō was in his space, his knees spreading Kei’s legs with an ease that could only come from excessive practice. “What are you.” He demanded, taking hold of Kei’s chin to force eye contact. The blond was already flushed from the slight humiliation.

“I don’t understand the question.” Kei lied, dripping with arrogance for someone in his position. Tetsurō tipped his head down and pressed his lips against Kei’s neck. The blond figured he dropped the domineering act and relaxed, letting his shoulders slump to give Tetsurō more access.

A set of sharp teeth dug into his skin. “Don’t play dumb with me, brat.” Tetsurō pulled back and Kei repressed a full body shiver at the intense look in his eyes. “It’s so cute of you to pretend to be stupid ‘cause you think I’ll like it, really,” Tetsurō sighed, patronizingly petting Kei’s head.

“That’s not–”

“No, no, hush I know.” Tetsurō pressed a thumb against his mouth that Kei immediately bit. Tetsurō pushed it in anyway and Kei reluctantly let it sit against his tongue; only glaring up at him. “You don’t have to explain what goes on in your silly little head.”

Kei’s entire face flushed at the falsely sweet tone that Tetsurō had adopted, making the derogatory words that much more demeaning. 

“Tell me what you are Kei. You know what I want to hear.” He pulled his thumb out of Kei’s mouth and the blond almost missed the weight before coming to his senses. 

Kei allowed a wry grin to curl his lips just this once. “What? I’m afraid my head is just so full of air that I haven’t enough room to know what you’re talking about.” He chuckled once, and was subsequently silenced by a pair of lips pressed against his. Tetsurō didn’t play nice, his hands roughly pulling Kei’s legs up onto his hips as he leaned down to steal his breath.

When Tetsurō pulled away, he nonchalantly licked his lips in a way that was entirely too seductive. “What do we say when your master lets you off easy?” He prompted.

Kei didn’t think before responding with a breathy, “Thank you.”

Tetsurō’s grin went sharp and Kei knew he was fucked. “Be sure to say that after your punishment, yeah?” It came out like a teasing suggestion, but Kei knew it was a command. Tetsurō reached under the bed and retrieved a thin paddle and one of Kei’s collars. Kei’s heart raced at the sight of them.

“Apologize.” Tetsurō demanded and Kei bit his lip.

“I’m sorry,” He muttered, hurriedly following it up with, “For being a brat.” In the past he’s gone through extra punishment for not specifying what he was sorry for, and it was always torture.

Tetsurō’s smile almost seemed genuine. “Good. Now beg for your punishment.” He picked up the paddle and lightly smacked it against his hand. Kei shuddered; a pavlovian response to hearing the quiet thwack against skin. 

Kei was silent for a couple seconds, and Tetsurō didn’t hurry him. He just waited, letting Kei stew, which was almost– no, definitely– worse. “P-Please.” He whispered after swallowing his shame.

“Please what?” Tetsurō said lowly, dragging yet another overwhelmed reaction from Kei. (And he’d barely touched him. Pathetic…)

“P… Please p-punish me. For misbehaving. A-And disrespecting you.” Kei’s sentence was stunted and awkward, but Tetsurō didn’t seem to mind as he flipped Kei over and lifted him onto his hands and knees. Gentle fingers buckled the brown collar around his neck; a parting kiss placed on the leather when it was secure.

“Count.” Tetsurō didn’t wait for a verbal response, immediately bringing the paddle down on Kei’s ass. The blond would’ve rocketed off the bed if it wasn’t for his boyfriend’s secure hold on his hip.

Kei got to five before he lost count and Tetsurō sighed, mock disappointingly. “Thank me.” He ordered and Kei did so without thinking, now deep into subspace. “Two for forgetting, and then another five to finish up. That sound fair?”

“Yes, yes, please.” Kei arched his back and Tetsurō sighed appreciatively.

“You’re such a good boy when you get like this, Kei.” He groaned, “It’s a shame you can’t behave all the time.”

“I-I’ll be better!” Kei promised, his hips snapping forward when the next hit came. “I promise, Tetsu, I’ll be so g-good, so good for you,”

Tetsurō whacked him four more times and then he tossed the paddle aside, more interested in biting hickeys across Kei’s shoulders than punishing him for forgetting to count again. Kei squirmed under him needily, his eyes blurred with tears from the stinging welts on his ass that became more obvious every second.

“Th-Thank you,” Kei whimpered, not needing a reminder this time. He’d been joking before, but his head was now truly devoid of anything but the proper way of addressing his master and his safeword.

“You’re welcome, angel.” Tetsurō murmured, pulling Kei’s hips back to grind against him. “I think you deserve a reward for taking your punishment so well, hm?”

“Please,” Kei whined, dropping down from his elbows to press his face in the mattress. “Please take me, I– ahh– I want you so bad,”

Tetsurō retrieved the lube from the nightstand and eagerly slid Kei’s only article of clothing down his legs. “How could I say no to such a pretty little thing.” 

This time Kei didn’t protest the compliments, reveling in them greedily. Once Tetsurō started prepping him, praise was the only thing he could register, anyway.

…

“You ruined the shorts.” Kei stated rather unhappily, plucking the once pretty fabric off the bedspread. Tetsurō sighed, pulling Kei closer to his chest.

“Technically _you_ ruined them, moonlight.” Tetsurō replied lazily, flinching back when Kei gave him his most venomous glare. “But! I’ll buy you a dozen new pairs to make up for it.”

Kei’s expression softened and he leaned back onto Tetsurō’s chest with a soft pleased noise. “Make sure they have lace on the edges and not the inside. If they’re too itchy I’m not going to wear them.”

Tetsurō went stupid with love in that moment, watching his boyfriend grouse about something as trivial as underwear. He was such a picky little prince and Tetsurō was unashamedly _whipped_.

“Of course Kei. Anything for you.”


	5. Akaashi X Bokuto X Kuroo X Tsukishima - ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: BokuAkaKuroTsuki for Stingy_Shima1  
> Prompt: Angst, Bokuto accidentally scares Tsukishima during a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you so much for your patience! I hit a massive writing block but I'm ready to fulfill as many requests as I can. The shorter requests will probably be posted sooner than more plot heavy/complicated ones.)

Bokuto Kōtarō wasn’t the type to get angry. Ask anyone and they’ll tell you the same thing– he’s a very easy going person. He’s excitable, and he doesn’t stop while he’s ahead, but he only has two settings. (Emo and Over the top enthusiastic.) Competitive behavior was simply filed under either mood depending on his demeanor.

Everyone knew this well enough. Akaashi even had a mental list of each type of tantrum Bokuto might have at any given moment. Kuroo had shared so many stories of Bokuto getting ahead of himself and scaring off first years during training camps. Kei may not have been around as long as Kuroo and Akaashi, but he picked up on everything quick enough to slide right into place with the three of them.

So why was Bokuto practically seething right now?

Kei will admit he hadn’t been the most… lovable recently, but he didn’t think he deserved such a frustrated look from his boyfriend. He’d think his eyes were hateful, but he knew Bokuto couldn’t hate anyone even if he wanted to. ( _The traitorous part of Kei’s brain whispered that he thought Bokuto couldn’t get angry either._ )

“What’s going on with you?” Bokuto finally spit out, close to pulling his own hair out. There was a gleam in his eyes, the type he only got when one of his spikes was blocked in a match.

Kei blinked uselessly, feeling cornered even though he was in the middle of the kitchen. Logically, he had a way out but his brain didn’t acknowledge it. “I should be asking you that.” Kei responded, turning away to get a water bottle out of the fridge. 

“Be serious.” Bokuto’s voice shocked Kei to the core. The bottle slipped out of his hands and rolled to bump the side of his foot. Kei looked over his shoulder, the hair at the back of his neck prickling. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kei forced a dry tone, not wanting to seem as affected as he was. This seemed to piss Bokuto off more.

“Oh, like you don’t know!” Bokuto threw his arms up exasperatedly, “I can _feel_ you blocking me out, Kei. A lot of people think I’m stupid, but I’m not.”

Kei’s throat began to close and panic started to settle in. “I don’t think you’re stupid.” His voice was strained now, and Kei hated himself for it.

Bokuto grit his teeth and slapped his hands over his face. He seemed to be holding himself back from… what? Making a scene? ( _Kei’s instincts shouted that Bokuto wanted to hurt him, even though he’d never laid a finger on Kei in the past._ )

“Kei.” Bokuto gritted out desperately. “Why won’t you just let me help you?” He was nearly begging. 

Kei’s jaw tightened and he took a step back. His heel lightly bumped the bottom of the fridge. “Help me?” He echoed, “You’re not making any sense Kōtarō.” 

“You’re so closed off!” Bokuto wasn’t quite yelling, but he was louder than normal. Which would have been impressive if Kei’s heart wasn’t seizing in his chest. “Look Tsukki, I love you, but every time you push me away it _hurts_.” 

Oh… that’s how it felt to grow distant. Did Bokuto drop his given name just to upset him? No, no, surely…

“I’m not trying to push you away.” Kei said, and it was a damn lie. He couldn’t even look in Bokuto’s general direction when he spoke. He never meant to get so into his head, but Kei wasn’t one to listen when he wanted distance.

It was one question. Just a little query about Akiteru and Kei felt like he stopped breathing. He was back there, staring at his brother from across the stands. Seeing his brother’s eyes go wide with the realization that his baby brother knew he was lying. Seeing the moment their relationship changed for good. Kei never wanted to feel that vulnerable and betrayed again.

“Bullshit.” Bokuto’s voice was abnormally cold. “You can’t even be honest with me? When we’re both fully aware of what’s going on?” Bokuto was rapidly gesturing as he spoke, his movements sharp and erratic. Kei slipped further behind his walls.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Kei uttered weakly, an unspoken _I don’t want you to hurt me_ on the tip of his tongue. He wouldn’t admit it, not while he was still in control of himself. At the very least, Kei wanted to preserve his dignity. 

“Well you are.” Bokuto’s words cut a neat little X over Kei’s heart. “Why won’t you let me in? You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder for two weeks now.” He sighed sharply. “I’m getting sick of it.”

_For that reason. You’ll get sick of me, the more I let you in. I need you at a comfortable distance to feel safe. It’s really not your fault._

“I’m not keeping you ou–” Kei was cut off by Bokuto slamming his fist down on the counter, his knuckles white. Kei deflated immediately, sinking down to the floor before he realized he was doing it. When Bokuto reopened his eyes from where he’d furiously pinched them shut, he faltered.

“Kei…?”

The blond pressed his back against the fridge, his face growing hot and his eyes beginning to sting. Bokuto reached his hand out, and Kei flinched. Bokuto retracted it quickly, like he’d stuck the tips of his fingers under a flame.

“Kei I didn’t mean to…” The older man seemed to be at a loss for words. Before he could try again, two greetings called from the front door. When they weren’t met with “welcome back,” Kuroo and Akaashi turned around the corner to find Kei crumpled in a ball and Bokuto standing above him. Kei had his head in his arms, his shoulders hunched up to protect himself. He hadn’t done this since he was a kid.

_Pathetic._

“He– I–” Bokuto tried uselessly, gesturing between them. Kei shrunk further into himself with every move Bokuto made.

“Kei,” Akaashi’s soothingly soft voice was closer now. A warm hand came up to cover Kei’s icy fingers. “Are you okay?”

Kei choked on tears, hating himself for letting them escape in the first place. “I’m scared,” He cried quietly, feeling smaller than he had in years. The pitiful noise made his three partners freeze, Akaashi’s hand barely twitching against his own.

“Tetsurō,” Akaashi hummed, looking toward the man in question. Kuroo seemed to understand the unspoken command and nodded, gently coaxing Bokuto out of the room. When they left, Akaashi’s gaze returned to Kei.

“What happened?” He murmured, reaching between Kei’s arms to cradle the blond’s chin. Delicate fingers wiped the tears off his flushed cheeks.

“Kō hates me.” Kei sniffled, knowing it wasn’t the case but feeling like it was. He didn’t want to get into specifics.

“He doesn’t hate you.” Akaashi drew Kei’s face further out until he could see his eyes. “What made you think that?”

Kei sniffled again, swallowing hard when the snot and tears went down his throat. He’d always been an ugly crier. “...Yelled at me,” He eventually mumbled, “Mad that I’ve been ‘voiding him. Finally realized he should get rid of me for good.” 

Akaashi’s eyes grew pained. “He would never get rid of you, Kei.” The shorter man squeezed Kei’s hand, trying to rub some warmth into his fingers. “He loves you. We all love you.”

“Doesn’t love me after I ignored him.” Kei wiped his nose on his shoulder, not caring about looking disgusting. “He’s never going to look at me the same.”

Akaashi tucked a strand of hair behind Kei’s ear and sighed. “He will always love you, Kei. Even if you go through rough patches. Even if you fight.” He began petting Kei’s hair and the blond felt like he could breathe a little better. “Kōtarō and I have fought before, and we always come out stronger.”

Kei blinked a few stray tears out of his eyes. “Really?” He felt weaker than normal. Like he’d been frayed at the edges and then pulled taut.

“Of course. It can be scary, but it’s part of loving someone. He’s not going to get rid of you because you argued.” Akaashi looked especially sad when he said that last part, his hand pausing at the side of Kei’s head instead of continuing to pet him. “It’s going to be okay.”

Kei swallowed to fix his dry throat. It didn’t help much. “Promise?” He asked, though he knew Akaashi couldn’t promise such a thing.

“Promise.” Akaashi returned anyway, gently scrubbing away the last of Kei’s tears with the sleeve of his sweater. “Now, let’s get up off the floor, hm?”

Kei nodded apprehensively, only moving to stand when he had a firm grip on the hem of Akaashi’s sweater. _You’re a child_ Kei’s brain hissed disapprovingly. For once, the blond didn’t care. He needed to cling to someone right now after getting so emotional, and Akaashi made him feel safe. Normally he went to Bokuto with his emotional problems but…

“Oh, Kei,” Akaashi whispered sympathetically, “Don’t cry sweetheart. It’s going to be alright.” Akaashi had to wipe another bout of tears away as Kei blubbered, feeling like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

“What am I going to do when he leaves me?” Kei sobbed, pushing his way into Akaashi’s embrace. The other man only pet the back of his head in response, gently shushing him. The minute it took to calm down felt like it dragged on forever, but finally Akaashi had coaxed him to the bedroom.

…Where Bokuto was sitting on the bed, directly in his eyesight when he walked in. Kei’s instincts told him to leave right away, but the guilt on Bokuto’s face made him stay put.

“Hey Kei.” Kuroo murmured softly, probably trying to not scare him off. “Do you feel better?”

Kei nodded numbly, attempting to avoid Bokuto’s eyes by not looking up, his side practically fused to Akaashi’s. Unfortunately, he couldn’t make himself deaf.

“Kei…” Bokuto nearly whined. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He certainly sounded sorry, and it was chipping away at Kei’s resolve. Then, he heard a soft: “I talked to Yamaguchi.”

Kei looked up at the sound of his best friend’s name, shocked that Bokuto would go so far as to contact him. “And?” He found himself asking.

“I didn’t know that… well, persistence doesn’t work with you. I didn’t like being shut out but I shouldn’t have freaked out on you over it. Or bothered you as often as I did.” Bokuto looked up at him and Kei’s facade crumbled.

“I’m sorry for pushing you away. I never wanted to, I was just…” Kei pressed his lips together, not wanting to say it again. He didn’t end up having to, Bokuto rising from his spot on the bed to pull him into a warm hug. The spiker did always give the best hugs.

Kei curled into his chest, trying to make himself smaller, and breathed easier knowing everything was going to get better from here.

**Author's Note:**

> My info:  
> Instagram - bokeyama.9  
> Tumblr - holybeecoconut  
> Discord - WickedCoconut #6680


End file.
